wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Crocoite
Crocoite is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. They are an old type of assassin who work on behalf of the Diamonds. Crocoite works very hard to remain relevant in Homeworld's rapid developing society. Appearance Crocoite is a limbless Gem and a head taller than the standard quartz Gem. Their face is hidden within their long cloak with only their singular eye exposed. Their true face has yet to be exposed. The cloak itself is entirely black with a jagged box pattern and a neon red cape draping over it. The insides of the cloak are a gray reddish color. Crocoite's weapons, which are thin rectangular throwing blades, are wedged bellow the cloak's pattern. Their gemstone makes up the entire lower half of their body. Personality A wise and experienced Gem, being one of the earliest models of their Gem type. On top of their efficiency and hard work are the reasons Crocoite has been kept around for so long despite newer models making them obsolete. However, this doesn't mean that their job goes smoothly. It is a constant struggle for Crocoite to keep up with their quota. They've become very stressed and fear that they don't have much time left. This is rarely seen because of how well Crocoite hides it. Crocoite experiences remorse for their targets, something considered an oddity for their Gem type. They don't enjoy their job and only do it out of necessity. And like their stress, Crocoite also keeps this hidden. Abilities Crocoite has standard Gem abilities. As an assassin, Crocoite has great stealth to capture their targets swiftly and quietly. Because they lack limbs, they utilize their abilities to accomplish their goals. Skillsets * Throwing Blade Proficiency: Crocoite is equipped with several small, red throwing blades. They are almost always exposed and held underneath their cloak. The blades are thin and light, allowing Crocoite to throw them with great accuracy. They are at least sharp enough to pierce through a Gem's physical form. * Eye Scanner: By scanning a gemstone, Crocoite can access Homeworld's database and access the files of individual Gems. * Enhanced Accuracy: Crocoite can shoot a red laser sight from their eye to lock on to a target. This allows them to attack more accurately. Unique Abilities * Telekinesis: Crocoite's main ability. It allows them to control objects with their mind. However, their power isn't strong enough to control Gems or other sentient lifeforms. ** Levitation: Arguably Crocoite's most used ability. Using their telekinesis, they lift their entire body from the floor and allow them to hover. Because their gemstone makes up their lower legs, this is how Crocoite gets around. Additionally, they can use this ability to fly. ** Inanimate Object Manipulation: Depending on how close the object is, Crocoite can manipulate them by moving them around. * Parachute Gliding: Crocoite can glide them down gently by extending out their cloak. * Spin Attack: With their cloak and blades extended out, Crocoite can propel and spin themselves to do extensive damage. They do, however, get dizzy if they spin for too long. History Specific information on Crocoite's life is currently unknown. They are described as a very old model for their Gem type, but it's not stated how old they are. What has been stated is they are an Era 1 Gem and has existed before the Gem War. They've survived for this long due to their efficiency even when they're considered outdated. Pressure from the advanced improvements of newer models have motivated Crocoite to work harder to meet their quota. Trivia * Crocoite doesn't seem to be aligned with a specific diamond, meaning they work for all three Diamonds. * Originally, Crocoite was going to be a blacksmith and their gemstone would have been their beard. https://nrwynter.tumblr.com/post/167632400611/i-realized-i-havent-posted-any-concept-sketches * Crocoite was made for gemsona-hq's November gemsona challenge. Gemology * Crocoite is a rare lead chromate mineral. ** Its chemical composition is Pb(CrO4), has a MOHS scale hardness of 2½ - 3, and has a monoclinic crystal system. * Crocoite crystals are elongated and prismatic, almost always striated vertically. * They form in oxided zones of lead deposits. * Crocoite comes in bright hyacinth-red, orange, and yellow colors. * While abundance is usually small and scarce, crocoite can be found in Russia, Australia, France, Germany, Scotland, and several other countries. * The Red Lead Mines of Tasmania, Australia is the best source for crocoite. * Crocoites were used as a main ore for chromium, but are now too rare to be used. They're now primarily sought out by mineral collectors. * It was named crocoise in 1832, which originated from the Greek krokos ''meaning "saffron".'' ** Earlier on, crocoite was simply called "red lead ore". * Metaphysically, crocoite is called the stone of sensualization and passion. It's said to bring vitality back into one's life as well as helping one find clarity and the right path even in the darkest of times. ** It is an emotional healer, helping to remove repressed feelings and fear of feeling joy. ** Crocoite additionally promotes creativity, love, intuition, and grounding. Gemstone Gallery Crocoite.png|Crocoite character sheet. Croco-1.png Croco-2.png Croco-3.png Croco-4.png Croco-5.png|Crocoite aiming their red laser sight at a target. WIPCroco.png|Crocoite concept design. References Category:Wyntergems Category:Gems Category:Red Category:Secondary Minerals Category:MGC Gems Category:Chromate Gems Category:Era 1 Gems